castlefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Christy32
Welcome to my Talk page Leave a message here or email me at CastleFan32@mail2christy.com with subject or discussion Welcome Hi, welcome to Castle Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Kate Beckett page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Daboss (Talk) 14:07, May 10, 2012 Christy32 Talk Archive (Backup) 100 Days on Castle Hey cuz Christy, congratulations on being here for 100 days. I just love your dedication to Castle. Are still working creating that Castle website? Before I forget are you still having that Castle DVD marathon this weekend or is it the weekend before the 5th season premiere. Sabrina (talk) 22:59, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Admin i just gave you admin rights for this wikiDaboss (talk) 05:50, February 8, 2013 (UTC) References Can http://castletv.net (castletv.net) be used as a verifiable source? reply to message for "Scared to Death" Yeah, sure, absolutely! I filled in what I noticed, and I didn't know there was a limit. go ahead and delete anything you see fit; I'm sorry I took up a lot of space. KateFaulkner23 01:37, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome I really appreciate it! Renewed for season 6? Is Castle renewed for Season 6? --Station7 (talk) 15:47, April 29, 2013 (UTC) :No not yet, still wait for ABC to give a go for season 6. Christy32 (talk) 16:00, April 29, 2013 (UTC) ::Um.. this has been confirmed, hasn't it? redwall 11:15, May 1, 2013 (UTC) :::No it hasn't yet, they probably do what they did last year announce it after the season finale. It seems like ABC is the last to announce its renewals and fall schedule. I been watching and waiting. Christy32 (talk) 11:50, May 1, 2013 (UTC) ::::That's good to hear. I hope to hear it soon. If you may hear something, can you put in on my talk page? I may forget it, since I'm busy watching other shows aswell. ;) --Station7 (talk) 21:27, May 5, 2013 (UTC) :::::I heard it on Facebook before this message, but thank you anyway :) I'm glad to hear that. --Station7 (talk) 17:28, May 11, 2013 (UTC) the person that is doing the copyrighting stuff (AlexKnightNZ) his contributions page says "This account has been disabled globally by Wikia." does that mean his account is disabled everywhere on wikia or just this wiki? Daboss (talk) 19:28, May 5, 2013 (UTC) :hi, I check his other contribution wikia site where he contribute at and it's only here but it for one week unless you want him banned for good or what period of time. I been told he been doing this at wikipedia, too. I never banned anyone before but this user didn't seem to listen to previous warnings and your message in the community message section on this wiki. Christy32 (talk) 20:29, May 5, 2013 (UTC) :no, a week is good but you are right about him and wow he is doing it on wikipedia, that is crazy Daboss (talk) 21:09, May 8, 2013 (UTC) :already, it about time for it to expire on 10 as AlexKnightNZ was ban date was May 3, according to block log. That hope he doesn't continue to do it his way. Yes, it is crazy what he doing especially over at Wikipedia, I see almost every time contribute there they remove it. Christy32 (talk) 00:37, May 9, 2013 (UTC) :Hey guys. I know I've been missing for several months now. I hope you don't hate me.... If you'd like I can do another general sweep for copyrighted material. :Also, Christy, congrats on Admin! Chrazriit (talk) 14:00, May 20, 2013 (UTC) I'm kinda new to wikia and I accidentally uploaded a wrong picture. How do I delete that picture?VaticanScientist (talk) 14:52, May 15, 2013 (UTC) : Tell me what you've named the pic and I can delete it for you. Chrazriit (talk) 14:00, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Abusive user Christy, sorry to involve you, but there's an idiot going around blanking pages and then leaving obscene messages for people who undo his work. As I'm not an Admin here I can't do anything about getting him blocked, but could you just OK my deleting his pointless messages? Thanks, Alex Alex Jiskran 18:30, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Unpleasant messages Thanks so much, Christy. I would appreciate it but I don't want you to start getting all sorts of stupid messages from him, so it's up to you. Alex Jiskran 18:43, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Okay, but keep eye out. If this user does anymore. I will block and maybe report this user to community wiki, if this user is doing elsewhere, too. Christy32 (talk) 19:04, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Update Thanks for the info, Christy. Apparently he's created yet another account and is doing the same thing once more. As you say, hopefully he'll get a Wikia-wide ban based on his IP. On the Harry Potter wiki, they're planning to contact the VSTF wiki. Alex Jiskran 19:33, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Protection need for page Hey don't known seening this but got minor editing war go on. It seem that unregistered wikia user is check well and registered wikia user remove information. This need to be look into and need temporary protection on. The page is Cole Maddox. But I have say the information that keeps being added then nothing is state it was actually him. 21:54, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Suggestion of notice for Canadian watcher hey i was wondering if maybe should put notice for canadian watcher who contribute here who going to see castle on sunday before us on Monday, not to spoiler it for rest of us. Wanderer23 (talk) 17:46, September 21, 2013 (UTC) hey christy hey christy, i made a new forum on proboards, it acts more like a message boards, not like the forum on here, i created a blog on here about it Daboss (talk) 00:36, December 21, 2013 (UTC) hey i made a leader of the moderators on the forum Daboss (talk) 20:05, December 23, 2013 (UTC) :I notice and saw you put link on the main page. How about talk about it on Castle Wiki Facebook or twitter page. Christy32 (talk) 03:27, December 24, 2013 (UTC) :o ya, i forgot about that, i will do it now, thanks Daboss (talk) 02:22, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Redefinition User:Misspopular is adding 'In custody' to the 'Alive status of numerous characters. Is this a change you want, or should someone mention something to her? Alex Jiskran 23:55, January 18, 2014 (UTC) :I don't think Misspopular should be change status of characters. not to mention I'm constantly have to check the quote because she can't for format the way we have them here. but if you want to mention it go ahead. Christy32 (talk) 00:03, January 19, 2014 (UTC) images for richard castle page hi, i try re-fix images that upload with a quote type or sentence and couple of them aren't formatting to jpg. thanks for deletion the one mark as delete able. we check see if there any other like this and rename or fixed. plus there no license on them and they big size. don't know where this user is get them. Wanderer23 (talk) 05:10, January 20, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks for contact me. I'll keep an eye out and check on current. Christy32 (talk) 05:31, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome Christy! Just stopped by to say hello to you and all the other contributors. Will try to contribute any way I can. -BRK- (talk) 11:49, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Edit undo Christy, there's a single full stop (period) on the page, making it inconsistent with the basic format. Why did you revert it? Alex Jiskran 21:40, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Trivia terminology Would there be any point/use in creating a short glossary page of frequently used terms in the Trivia sections, like 'shipping', 'lampshading', 'meta' etc.? Alex Jiskran 09:50, February 3, 2014 (UTC) hey hope you are okay. HopesFuture12 (talk) 13:11, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Chat Any chance you could join me? Alex Jiskran 04:13, February 4, 2014 (UTC) When you get a moment Could you look over the recap I wrote for "Nanny McDead"? Wanderer23 bothered to add the fact to the main page that the site uses 'US English', so I'm presuming there's some danger some unintentional British usage may have crept into my work. Thanks, Alex Jiskran 05:12, February 4, 2014 (UTC) American actors I'm only adding this when it says on their IMDB resume page that their primary citizenship is American. Alex Jiskran 05:30, February 5, 2014 (UTC) :we don't go by that unless there more that 3 source out stating. Christy32 (talk) 05:32, February 5, 2014 (UTC) ::agree with christy some. he driving me nuts with coming here edit every minute. he should take break for couples. we don't all in the area he does. Wanderer23 (talk) 05:36, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Three sources I assume that doesn't apply when the main IMDB page lists a place and date of birth. Alex Jiskran 05:45, February 5, 2014 (UTC) PS So that we don't find ourselves back where we were some twenty months ago, I'm taking Wanderer's advice and editing elsewhere for a while. To avoid irritation/distress When time allows, Christy, can you put your head together with Wanderer, and anyone else irked by my editing, and come up with some numbers for per hour and day totals which will be less likely to annoy? There's no point in me simply raising everyone else's blood pressure - it's just not helpful. Thanks. Alex Jiskran 02:05, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Feed the Birds I haven't done it yet, but do you think it would be worth citing FTB occasions in 'Trivia', on a separate page, as a category - or, of course, none of the above? Alex Jiskran 04:48, February 7, 2014 (UTC) :Not at this time. Something to think about but to make sure a common user to understand no matter what their age is. Christy32 (talk) 04:55, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Pictures in badges, and their titles Would it be worthwhile, uploading some Castle specific small images to go in the Badges, and perhaps creating names connected to the show - like 'Jumping on board' instead of the 'Pounce' title, or 'First draft' for making one edit? Alex Jiskran 00:31, February 8, 2014 (UTC) :No because they was discussion awhile about badge bring trolls. If the images then people just come to get a badge instead of good editing. also, what up with categories? got people ask me off wiki. Christy32 (talk) 00:48, February 8, 2014 (UTC) :I haven't seen a problem with categories - or is it something I did? A For me to be useful I got the impression that my adding categories to existing pages was bothering people, so I stopped. I didn't want to create overcomplicated synopses, and am waiting for guidelines from DaBoss, or you, as to how you would like that to appear. So, I thought, I could do no harm by adding in-series pages for characters played by actors who already had a page, which all the ones I created did. It would help me to not annoy people, if I knew what the underlying thinking is. Has anyone written a page of priorities/goals, or anything that defines the wiki's basic direction and aims? Alex Jiskran 12:03, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Recommendation, please Is there anything I can do which will assist in a positive way around here? Alex Jiskran 21:42, February 8, 2014 (UTC) In the interim While looking forward to your plan for the wiki, I'm generally trying to just make pages for existing red links, since I presume those are all wanted. As I said before, if you want to direct me to any particular task, I'm happy to change tack. Alex Jiskran 12:23, February 9, 2014 (UTC) :yeah if you want to help cut back on creating pages and contributing this time to the guidelines are put in place. Maybe do one or two pages a day. Christy32 (talk) 13:02, February 9, 2014 (UTC) :OK, as I've added two so far, I'll stop there. There are 486 red links left. A ::I agree with christy, he does need stop for awhile. it just seems every time he here, he always come on to strong and maybe know it all (was trying find the word without being rude). before i go i saw your draft guideline on profiler page with link to sandbox. Truly A Watcher (talk) 13:16, February 9, 2014 (UTC) :::he doesn't listen, this why my friend come here when he here, are not same location. also i the word you are maybe pushy and a little bit controlling or demanding to help and not people time. some would say that what scare people. my opinion. before i forget can you ask he remove kirk, it just some big and he the only doing it. HopesFuture12 (talk) 03:13, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Just a thought Would it be better for me to work up my excess of ideas in my own Sandbox, then other people could decide whether it should be transferred to new pages or not? Alex Jiskran 02:02, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Something that might save you some time and typing As I'm the only active Admin over on the Chuck wiki, Christy, I'm giving you permission, if you'd like to, to copy freely and as much as you can use from the Chuck 'Manual of Style' - http://chuck-nbc.wikia.com/wiki/Wikichuck:Manual_of_Style - while creating the guidelines for here. One word of warning, some elements refer to the fact that the show has ended, so you'll need to modify or delete those. Alex Jiskran 04:18, February 13, 2014 (UTC) :No, thank you. Good Night from US Christy32 (talk) 04:27, February 13, 2014 (UTC) about Tory Ellis page Shouldn't Tory Ellis be added to the characters page? The tech girl? :there's been a discussion with that character for a while because in season 5 she was no name until season 6. Currently we're trying to catch up so all characters up to season 4 have to be completed before season 5 can be started. Christy32 (talk) 00:02, February 18, 2014 (UTC) Poof! You're Dead It looks like there may be a risk of an edit war on this page. Alex Jiskran 04:01, February 19, 2014 (UTC) :I saw it, was thinking about protect it for day or two. see if get some hard answer on the right song. Christy32 (talk) 04:18, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Editing regarding of photo uploads I just read your warning. I only wanted to add information. Absolutely no ill will intended. So, about photo uploads, was it "the photos are not allowed to upload without ABC or CTV signatures on it", or "not allowed to upload unless with ABC or CTV signatures"? Please clarify that for us. Gratias agimus.Harbinger3781 (talk) 11:27, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Harbinger3781 (talk) 06:24, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Formatting in "Quotes" http://castle.wikia.com/wiki/A_Murder_Is_Forever I think we don't leave empty lines between replicas of the same scene - we use them to separate different ''scenes. ssdd28561 (talk) 06:25, February 26, 2014 (UTC) :Thank for bringing that up but I already knew about it to that user constantly put in quotes like that it's hard to keep track. Also please leave the promo section alone there's a reason for extra empty line space. When you remove them you're destroying the format, so don't remove any extra space lines there. please don't argue about it if possible. Christy32 (talk) 12:04, February 26, 2014 (UTC) ::Thanks for your help, and sorry for my rookie mistakes - I never contributed to wiki-pages before. I didn't want to destroy the format. ::I am sorry to trouble you, but is there some rules to read about punctuation? E.g. using dashes. In East Slavic languages (rus, bel) we use only spaced dash – like this. According to Wikipedia "In running text, various dash conventions are employed: an em dash—like so—or a spaced em dash — like so — or a spaced en dash – like so – can be seen in contemporary publications." Should I edit this "...than her parents--(She mothers Castle.." or not? What about this: "pistol-- only to realize..."? ::Thank you in advance. ssdd28561 (talk) 20:28, March 6, 2014 (UTC) Question on image hi got a question, why is the user Jiskran still uploading images in PNG format in characters? i know that in the guideline and he ignoring it. i for one don't care for PNG format because the file size always to big compared to jpg or jpeg. i was wondering why he still get away with. HopesFuture12 (talk) 18:11, March 14, 2014 (UTC) :sorry to take so longer, he think that images are better in PNG. I don't see the difference depending where you're getting episode capturing and how the episode is. Christy32 (talk) 15:13, March 15, 2014 (UTC) ::thanks for reply back, but don't think he should be still doing it. i know png image format take up server space, that why I use jpeg or jpg. you are also right where the image come from. HopesFuture12 (talk) 22:43, March 22, 2014 (UTC) A concern user hey christy, i hate say this about any user, but someone needs to put leash on Misspopular. for one the quote section, some of the quotes don't feel like they important quotes but instead dialogue. Some of her paragraph and sentences read like trivia. sorry to say this someone. Wanderer23 (talk) 22:44, March 14, 2014 (UTC) :hi there been away for always, so saw this and what user Misspopular. She needs to work on her contributing especially on how she adds quotes, trivia and recaps. she starts a recap like quick summary paragraph. that the best way i can say it. i check in here in the future to see how doing. Lennie38 (talk) 21:32, March 17, 2014 (UTC) hey again, Misspouplar add it again. Wanderer23 (talk) 03:38, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Season category Hi christy I was getting ready to contact about the recent edited to one of season category. I think you should considered restricting to admins use only (for now) for seasons 1-6. Also can you or daboss disable the new viewer editor because won't work well with my browser. Wanderer23 (talk) 22:19, March 16, 2014 (UTC) :I am also having some minor trouble with the view editor, i haven't seen another wiki using it. As for the subject, i think those categories for the season 1-6 should be lock. HopesFuture12 (talk) 23:01, March 16, 2014 (UTC) :ya that was me, i turned on the new visual editor but i just turned it off right now and about the categories, i will talk to christy about it. Daboss (talk) 20:05, March 20, 2014 (UTC) Sources of material or website I think that you should maybe check website sources to add to guidelines. I known you don't use spoilertv.com. I talk you off wikia to give you detail on what I talk about. Wanderer23 (talk) 01:59, March 26, 2014 (UTC) about stuff to talk about Hey Christy, what is the best way to talk with you, I have some stuff I need to talk to you about, what is the best way to contact you? Daboss (talk) 05:48, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Categories Should directors and other crew get the nationality labels, or is that actors only? I'm asking because I just spotted that Dwight Little isn't listed as American, and I wasn't sure whether to add it or not. Alex Jiskran 11:14, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Interlanguage links Hi Christy32. I noticed that you reverted my edit on the wiki's main page without giving a reason. This is generally considered quite rude among wiki communities, providing that you're not reverting vandalism of course. Interlanguage links are frequently used as a great feature to connect international communities, in fact they are used in most of the larger wikis I know. You see, not all Castle fans speak English as their first language. So I'm not really sure why you removed the links. I would be glad if you gave me your view. Regards, --Weas-El (talk) 17:07, April 20, 2014 (UTC) As far as image policy can I post screenshots that I've taken that don't include ctv or abc logos? Image Policy What's a copyright tag? Sporty786 (talk) 23:38, April 24, 2014 (UTC) :Hi, what Christy talk about is no one is upload the image with license, which to used copyright tag here. we can't have any image take from abc and fansite that have right to them. Truly A Watcher (talk) 23:51, April 24, 2014 (UTC) ::Thanks Truly A Watcher for try to explain about copyright has to be when upload any image here. Christy32 (talk) 01:35, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Mistake in Air Date The episode titled 'Veritas' has the wrong air date it says March 24, 2014 and as it is the second to last episode of season 6 this is inaccurate.--Tripodssj6 (talk) 19:16, April 27, 2014 (UTC) Possible case of plagiarism According to a user on the Wiki the information on the ﻿Melody Thomas Scott page has been copied from her offical site. http://www.melodythomasscott.com/#. I have looked into the page history and some users have been editing the page. Please look into this, Plagerism is serious. Zu'u lost daal. Alduin1996 (talk) 09:05, May 2, 2014 (UTC) Identical input I agree, Christy, it almost has to be the same user as there's no difference in the style. With a mobile, anon IP though, I don't think a block is going to be any use, so I figure we can just keep undoing the category adds until they get tired. Alex Jiskran 00:32, May 10, 2014 (UTC) Tory Ellis I tried to create a page for the Video Tech specialist, using this name, and the system tells me it's blocked. Since she appears in a minor but key role in so many Season Six episodes, I wanted to ask why. Alex Jiskran 11:04, May 10, 2014 (UTC) upcoming 6th season finale christy, can you put up a notice to the other user about spoiler or wait good couple days after the season finale air in united states. the gives tell for all to sink in. if you get what i talk about. Wanderer23 (talk) 17:07, May 10, 2014 (UTC) New pages Since you've been deleting Season 5/6 pages, should I press on with the creation of pages for the earlier seasons, or do you still want only a limited number (two or so maximum) per day? There are still some 400 pages on the list. Alex Jiskran 18:29, May 10, 2014 (UTC) :I say just limited number (two or so maximum) per day for now. There been talk off here about what pages to created about what character. Which one of important and other limit material (appearances). I still work on guidelines. Christy32 (talk) 18:37, May 10, 2014 (UTC) Veritas double entry I made the deletion, Christy, because identical information appears three or so lines higher. Alex Jiskran 22:54, May 11, 2014 (UTC) Anon again Knockout is constantly having categories like the earlier ones added. Can you protect it, please? Alex Jiskran 23:13, May 12, 2014 (UTC) :Alex I protected the page. And next time this happen undo button or contact me. Christy32 (talk) 23:58, May 12, 2014 (UTC) L.T. Tolliver This actor is, in point of fact, in the vast majority of episodes, somewhere in shot at least once, as far as I can tell. Should we set up an Appearances page for him, listing the situations, perhaps even with a time stamp? Alex Jiskran 07:04, May 13, 2014 (UTC) Hey Christy! Do you think it would be worth creating a Category for all the episodes that don't have a full recap yet? There are quite a lot of them and it might make it easier for people to add them if they know where they're needed.Brezita (talk) 11:02, May 13, 2014 (UTC) unsigned user hi i notice unsigned user leaving talk pages, which you taken care. i think you as someone doing something about. Wanderer23 (talk) 02:26, May 29, 2014 (UTC) :thanks for let know and keeping eye out on that ip user.Christy32 (talk) 02:40, May 29, 2014 (UTC) hi i have '''lots' of wikis accounts i wont work so much here :) tks anyway 23:33, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Time Will Tell The punctuation in this summary is wrong, and the final sentence is a question, and therefore needs to end in a question mark. Why did you undo my edit? Alex Jiskran 21:48, June 24, 2014 (UTC) the visual editor hey, is there anyway for put something in guidelines about the visual editor. i notice some still are use it. i think it causes layout problems. also i summary is okay the way it is. just let you know. Wanderer23 (talk) 22:53, June 24, 2014 (UTC) YOU NEED TO LEAVE MY PAGE ALONE Difficult call It may just be a bad day/time for her, but I feel that anyone who threatens another user (as she did with what she posted on your user page) should be banned, at least briefly. This language and approach is incompatible with the stated aims of Wikia in general. I looked up her contributions elsewhere, and I'm afraid none of them seem to me remotely constructive, e.g. http://2brokegirls.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/ICarly2011 . Alex Jiskran 20:22, July 19, 2014 (UTC) :I say ban her, she been doing this since joining this wiki, Christy and no one should be threatened. Wanderer23 (talk) 20:36, July 19, 2014 (UTC) ::Hi Christy, I would be her ban for threaten you and if user don't respect this wiki and another here then she shouldn't be here until learn to share and behave. Lennie38 (talk) 20:43, July 19, 2014 (UTC) I'm putting you in death of treason Agree entirely Looking into her favorite wikis, it seems this user keeps getting accounts blocked on numerous wikis for precisely this kind of behavior. She just creates new identities each time and continues, as shown by her own wiki (or at least one of them) - http://death-of-treason.wikia.com/wiki/Listing_bad_users. Alex Jiskran 21:02, July 19, 2014 (UTC) :Someone should report her to wikia staff about if that wiki is good to be on there domain. My cousin would called behavior as having spoiler tantrum who doesn't get her way and want blame others. Christy32 (talk) 21:15, July 19, 2014 (UTC) :I've put in a Vandalism, Spam Task Force request for a global block. We'll see if they think she deserves it. Alex Jiskran 21:18, July 19, 2014 (UTC) ICarly The VSTF have blocked her globally and deleted her image files and similar. I hope this means that, even under another name, she will not be returning, as her IP itself should be blocked. Alex Jiskran 03:59, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Vandal 99.95.68.224 needs a warning, as they have pointlessly edited both the Rick Castle and Martha Rodgers pages. Thanks, Alex Jiskran 18:29, July 22, 2014 (UTC) Vandal Some anon using the name Nadia is messing with several different pages, Lanie, Peny Gerald, Jenny Ryan etc., and needs blocking. Alex Jiskran 20:50, August 2, 2014 (UTC) :thanks, that user ip address was delete by VegaDark, a member of Spam Task Force. But ip address is back. I'll block it. Christy32 (talk) 21:31, August 2, 2014 (UTC) VisualEditor Hi, I know awhile back the VisualEditor but Daboss deactivate do to some problem and no was to use it. I wondering if you could post notice to tell another user and new user not use it here. Also put notice that new user should look for guideline (policy) here before editing, etc. Wanderer23 (talk) 01:26, August 20, 2014 (UTC) stuff to talk about hey its me JP, i need to talk to you about some guidelines, write back to me asap Daboss (talk) 03:46, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Season 7 Hi! I was wondering when the Season 7 and episodes pages will be made? Will you make it, or are you waiting for someone else to? :) Thanks! P.S. Did you know they're planning on making a TV series based on Derrick Storm? :D I'm curious: how do you feel about that? :) ~ redwall 12:09, September 3, 2014 (UTC)